pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Secret Agent (movie)
My Secret Agent (movie) is the first movie in the My Secret Agent Series. This is the first crossover between Phineas and Ferb and Mega Man. This movie was aired in Febuary 4, 2013. In this movie, Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz meets Mega Man and Dr. Wily. The two evil beings decide to take out their two enemies. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create the ultimate Solar Pannel. Summary Years ago, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were good friends. Dr. Light soon create two helpful robots named Rock and Roll. He also maded six other robots, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man. But just then, one summer vaction, Dr. Wily reprogramed the robots making them evil. Dr. Light uses Rock to defeat them by turning him into a super powered robot. He was now Mega Man. Meanwhile in Danville, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were coming up with a plan to make a huge solar pannel. However, Candace is still trying to bust them. In Phineas and Ferb's room, Perry the Platypus gets a call from Major Monogram to tell him that Doofenshmirtz is up to something and he must stop him. Meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz gets attacked by the Yellow Devil. It was Dr. Wily who is behind this. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wonders if the two can just forget their differnces and join forces to defeat Mega Man and Perry. Agent P drops in on the wrong time. He gets sucked into a black hole. Meanwhile, Candace goes to get Linda but is stoped by Mega Man. He say to her that the world in danger. Candace doesn't listens and runs along. Mega Man then says that Candace should really get a new hobby. Back with Phineas and Ferb, they finish the progect. Buford asks why did they come up with this and Baljeet answers for them. It because they want to make the Earth a better place by adding a huge solar pannel. Phineas adds that it can also be pointed in any diection. The four others were surprise. In the black hole, Agent P gets up and looks around the black space. Suddenly, a robo platypus shows up to destroy him. It was Perry the Platyborg, Perry's second dimention form. The two of them battle it out in a duel to the death. Back in Wily's fortress, Dr. Doofenshmirtz discovers the inventions of Dr. Wily. He finds a Memery Eraser-inator and points it at Wily. He forgot who is and clucks like a chicken. Doofenshmirtz say that the inator needs "a little work" Just then, the door opens and Mega Man and Agent P show up. Dr. Wily summons the six robot masters to take care of them. Meanwhile, Candace gets Linda and drags her to see the Solar Pannel. Back with the kids, Phineas and the others take a tour around the solar pannel town. Soon the five reach the edge and turn around. Candace gets so close to the house. Phineas decides to show them the solar pannel. But soon proves to be a mistake! Back in the fortress, Dr. Wily and Doofenshmirtz sends the robots to get them. Mega Man battles Ice Man, Guts Man, and Elec Man while Perry fights Cut Man, Bomb Man, and Fire Man. The two defeat the six robot masters and head to stop Wily and Doofenshmirtz. But then, an arrow and an oil slick hits the two. It was two other robots made by Dr. Light, Time Man and Oil Man. Oil Man has a scarf that covers his mouth. The two continues to fight. Candace takes her mom to see the solar pannel, meanwhile. Linda was in shocked in what she saw. And knew that Candace was right all along. Back in Wily's fortress, Mega Man and Perry have defeated Time Man and Oil Man. Dr. Wily drags Dr. Doofenshmirtz into his UFO and fly off into a space station. The two get launch off into space. The two were in surprise. It was a sword holding robot, specially made to crush Mega Man. Mega Man killer, Enker. He charge up his sword and zooms at them. Back in the backyard, Linda yells angerly at Phineas and Ferb to come over to the location. Phineas says to Ferb that he now has second thoughts on showing them the solar pannel. When they show up, their mom yells at them for making all the dangerous inventions. Therefore, she grounds them for the rest of the summer. Candace was happy to hear that she finally won. Back in the space station, Agent P and Mega Man continued fighting Enker. Agent P finds a rocket and blasts Enker off in it. Mega Man and Perry start to glow and Agent P gets a buster arm. The two get equipted with Mirror Buster. The two crash right into the core where Doofenshmirtz and Wily are in a machine. Agent P and Mega Man get angry with them for using Dr. Light's robots for evil, not forgiving them for that. The machine heads towards them and Perry attacks it. After a long battle, parts of the machine starts to fall apart. The battle continues on, as Mega Man falls on the ground. Perry jumps in to save him. Suddenly, he activates the Memery Eraser-inator and it fires into the earth. Meanwhile, Linda was ready to offically ground Phineas and Ferb. But at the last second, she was hit by the beam and forgets seeing the solar pannel. Candace drags her out to see it again. Back in space, Agent P finds the self destruct button and hits it. The machine falls to earth and Wily and Doofenshmirz fall out. The machine lands right on the solar pannel. And the heat from the sun destoryed them both to the point that nothing was left. After that, Candace and Linda come out to the backyard to see nothing. Candace was in surprise as always. Phineas and Ferb tells her that she at least busted them fakely. Mega Man, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz throw Wily in jail. The three leave as Dr. Light and Roll look at them. They know one day, they'll make a great team one day. Perry returns to his host family's house and was greeted by Phineas with a "Oh, there you are Perry." He chatters one more time and the movie ends. Songs *Dr. Wily and Doofenshmirtz *So, Perry the Platypus *Solar Powered World *You're Grounded at Last *One Day *My Secret Agent (song) Triva *This is the fifth time Phineas and Ferb get busted. *Agent P teams up with a partner again. This time being Mega Man. *This is the first Perry/Doofenshmirtz action movie. *Doofenshmirtz menchens to Wily that he teamed up with Bowser to defeat the Dark Star. (Phineas & Ferb: Bowser's Inside Story *One Day is sung to the theme of Mega Man 1's Ending theme. Sequel In March 17, 2013, My Secret Agent 2. In that one, Perry, Lyla, and Mega Man team up to twart Doofenshmirtz and Wily. Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Movie Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Fanon Works